charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 1
The first season of Charmed aired from October 1998 until May 1999 and consists of 22 episodes. It was released on DVD in 2004 as a box-set without any extras, a limited edition of this box-set was released with a tarot pack and had a red cover instead of purple one. It was released as part of a complete collection in 2006. Summary The discovery that they are descendants of a long line of witches finds three sisters battling demons and warlocks and occasionally each other. When the beautiful Halliwell sisters inherit a house from their grandmother and discover a secret "Book of Shadows," they learn that they each have a unique power; The strong-willed and controlling Prue can move objects with her mind, the reserved, sarcastic Piper is able to freeze time, and the uninhibited, free-spirited Phoebe sees the future and past. Individually, each is strong but it is only by putting aside their differences and banding together as the "Power of Three" that they will be able to protect the innocent and vanquish evil. Each exciting episode in this layered series is a supernatural adventure brewing with suspense and humor. Main Cast ShannenDoherty102.jpg|link=Prue Halliwell HollyMarieCombs102.jpg|link=Piper Halliwell AlyssaMilano102.jpg|link=Phoebe Halliwell TWKing102.jpg|link=Andy Trudeau DorianGregory102.jpg|link=Darryl Morris Once the Unaired Pilot was changed from cast to having scenes editied, the main origanal cast seen within the series and main credit are: Shannen Doherty, Holly Marie Combs, Alyssa Milano, T.W. King and Dorian Gregory. Notes *An Unaired Pilot used a different Phoebe Halliwell portrayed by Lori Rom, but it was decided that Alyssa Milano suited the part more. Additionally, Andy Trudeau was portrayed by Chris Boyd but ultimately replaced by T.W. King. While the pilot was re-shot, some scenes from the original version were re-used, while adding additional scenes to extend it to its full broadcast running time. * If one of the supporting characters does not appear in a particular episode, his/her name also does not appear in the opening credits. * The first four episodes of the series feature three different versions of the opening credits than the one used for the rest of the season as well as a different format. There are also changes in effects and clips. * After episode 4, the opening credits were changed to include the images seen on the above left, this was used for the remainder of the season and the format used until Season 4. * From episode 6, Alyssa Milano is no longer billed as the last cast member in the Opening Credits after Dorian Gregory, however she is billed after Holly Marie Combs, despite this she is still billed with the top billing status, ' And Alyssa Milano ', despite being the third cast member to be billed in the opening credits. * Despite T.W. King being credited in That 70's Episode, he doesn't actually appear. The confusion may have been caused by the fact that the character of Andy is seen in the episode as a child. * Promotional Stills and Photoshoots from Season One, were used for Shannen Doherty's movie, "Satan's School for Girls" DVDs The DVDs of the first season were released in early 2004 as a box-set. A limited edition of this box-set was released with a tarot pack and had a red cover instead of a purple one. It is also known within the UK that the background is different from the original DVD back cover. Season1 cover.jpg Charmed season 1 DVD cover.jpg Charmed season 1 preview.jpg Episode List Category:Seasons Season 1 Season 1